Avec Kacchan
by Ilunae
Summary: Izuku avait toujours voulu être avec Kacchan.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

* * *

Izuku avait toujours voulu être avec Kacchan. Déjà tout petit, il avait su qu'il avait eu envie de rester aux côtés de son ami d'enfance.

"Je veux devenir un héro avec Kacchan !" disait-il tout le temps à sa mère.

Il trouvait cela normal. Kacchan était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, après tout. Son ami était doué dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il avait même commencé à lire les kanji. Il lui avait d'ailleurs donné le surnom Deku parce qu'Izuku pouvait se lire de cette façon.

Peu de temps après l'alter de Kacchan s'était manifesté. Bien sûr, cela avait été un super puissant. C'était Kacchan, après tout. Il ne pouvait avoir que le meilleur alter parmi les enfants de leur groupe.

Avec un alter comme cela, il était sûr que son ami deviendrait un grand héro. Izuku avait donc eu encore plus hâte d'avoir le sien Comme cela, il pourrait commencer à s'entraîner avec Kacchan pour devenir des héros, plus tard.

Cela ne se passa pas comme il l'avait prévu. Comme son alter ne se manifestait toujours pas, sa mère avait décidé de l'emmener voir le médecin.

"C'est sans espoir !" leur avait-il annoncé.

"Est-ce que je peux devenir un héro sans alter, Maman ?"

"Je suis désolée, Izuku !" lui avait-elle répondu avant de se mettre à pleurer. "C'est de ma faute !"

Ce n'était pas du tout la réponse qu'il avait espérée. Il aurait voulu l'entendre dire qu'il pourrait devenir un héro. Que ce n'était pas grave s'il n'avait pas d'alter. Qu'il pourrait réussir s'il travaillait dur.

Izuku se souvenait encore très bien de la fois où Kacchan était tombé du pont en bois. Il avait eu peur quand il l'avait vu tomber dans la rivière. Il était donc tout de suite descendu pour lui venir en aide.

Il savait que son ami était fort mais, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas se faire mal comme tout le monde. Pour une fois, Izuku pouvait se rendre utile.

"Tout va bien Kacchan ? J'espère que tu ne t'es pas cogné la tête !"

Kacchan repoussa sa main et, se releva tout seul. A partir de ce moment-là, Kacchan se mit à le repousser. Izuku n'avait pas compris ses réactions. Il avait juste voulu l'aider. C'était normal d'aider ses amis.

Avec le temps, Kacchan était devenu de plus en plus désagréable. Aussi bien avec lui, qu'avec les autres enfants. Cela n'avait pas empêché Izuku de continuer à l'admirer.

Son ami d'enfance était encore plus doué qu'avant. Il avait tout ce qu'Izuku aurait voulu avoir. Il avait donc continué de le suivre et, de l'observer. Il avait pris tellement de notes sur lui qu'il avait tout un cahier rien que sur Kacchan.

Au collège, il fit la rencontre d'All Might. Ce jour-là, il avait entendu pour la première fois de sa vie qu'il pouvait devenir un héro. C'était idole depuis toujours qui le lui avait dit.

All Might avait décidé de lui donner son alter. Izuku avait dû s'entraîner beaucoup avant de pouvoir recevoir One for all. Même après l'avoir reçu, il devait encore travailler pour apprendre à le contrôler.

Ce n'était pas facile. La première fois qu'il l'avait utilisé, il s'était cassé le bras. Il avait quand même réussi à entrer à Yuei. L'école dans laquelle, il avait toujours voulu aller.

Il s'était aussi fait des amis. Sa relation avec Kacchan ne s'était pas améliorée, cependant. Son ami d'enfance ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Cela n'avait donc pas été facile quand ils avaient dû passer l'examen contre All Might.

"Je préfère perdre plutôt que de travailler avec toi !"

En entendant cela, Izuku vit rouge. Kacchan n'avait pas le droit de dire cela. Lui qui avait toujours tout fait pour gagner. Il avait toujours été sa source d'inspiration et de motivation. Son image de la victoire.

Il n'avait donc pas le droit d'abandonner sans avoir essayé.

"Je t'interdis de dire que tu préfères perdre !" dit-il après l'avoir frappé.

C'était la première fois qu'il osait frapper Kacchan comme cela. Il n'avait cependant pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait eu besoin de lui remettre les idées en place. En fin de compte, il avait réussi à convaincre cette tête de mule de l'utiliser et, ils avaient réussi à passer l'examen.

Ils n'avaient cependant pas commencé à se reparler pour autant. Quand avec les autres, il était parti sauver Kacchan, Izuku avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Kacchan ne voudrait sans doute pas être sauvé par lui.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait pensé à Kirishima. De tous ceux présents, c'était celui avec qui Kacchan s'entendait le mieux. Il avait donc pensé que son plan aurait plus de chance de fonctionner avec lui.

Cette nuit-là, ils avaient réussi à récupérer Kacchan. Même si Aizawa leur avait passé un savon pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, Izuku n'avait aucun regret. Le plus important pour lui était de savoir que son ami d'enfance était en sécurité.

Ce fut après l'examen des permis provisoires que Kacchan demanda à lui parler au sujet de son alter. Izuku s'était tout de suite douté que l'autre adolescent avait compris pour One for all.

Il n'avait donc pas été surpris quand Kacchan lui avait demandé s'il avait reçu son alter de la part d'All Might. Il l'avait donc écouté le jour où Izuku lui en avait parlé.

Après cela, Kacchan avait voulu se battre et, Izuku avait été incapable de refuser. Cette nuit-là, Kacchan avait encore rejeté sa main quand il avait voulu l'aider à se relever.

"Ne m'aides pas !"

Ils avaient quand même réussi à se parler ce soir-là. Izuku avait appris ce que Kacchan avait toujours pensé de lui. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que son camarade le voyait comme cela.

Il lui avait donc expliqué ce qu'il voyait en lui. Qu'il avait toujours été une inspiration pour lui. Plus proche que même All Might. Cette fois-ci, il avait réussi à faire passer le message.

Les choses entre lui et Kacchan avaient changé après cela. Son camarade avait commencé à lui donner des conseils pour améliorer sa technique. Ils s'entraînaient aussi ensemble. Izuku pouvait aussi lui parler de ses problèmes avec One for all.

Avec le temps, ils avaient fini par se rapprocher. Izuku n'avait donc plus peur de dire qu'il voulait devenir le meilleur héro avec Kacchan. Il adorait travailler avec lui.

"Bon travail, Deku !" lui dit Kacchan en lui tendant la main.

Izuku écarquilla les yeux. C'était la première fois que Kacchan faisait cela. Il pouvait sentir les larmes monter.

"Waaah Kacchan !" dit-il en lui attrapant la main.

Puis il le tira en arrière pour le faire tomber dans ses bras.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
